Wings of a Broken Heart
by Musume No Kuragari
Summary: When he stopped beleiving in her, she stayed. She was cast down when she saved his life, and destroyed the plans of fate. Now she must help him become a hero. What will happen when he starts to beleive? What about when he starts to love her back?
1. When wings are lost, and blood turns col...

Wings of a Broken Heart  
  
Get it strait. I don't own anyone except Tenshi….Thanx a lot baka! Now I'm sad……  
  
  
  
She fell. Fell through an endless pit of darkness. Through fire, water, wind, and earth. Flames licked at her silver hair, and the water tore at her cloud colored wings, causing them to leave a snowy trail of snow white feathers in their wake. Her dove colored tunic, matched with black pants, showed flashes of color that were quickly eradicated with the passing of motion.  
  
The girl's---for the figure was undeniably female---fall was brutally stopped when her frail body impacted with a hard stone floor. Blood pooled around her head, and blackness overtook her vision  
  
"It is good to see you again Tenshi." Said a grating voice that made her already abused head, ache.  
  
"I had thought you were the goody-goody type, but it appears my judgment was faulty."  
  
Tenshi moved her head from the pool of blood that matted her inhuman silver hair. She struggled to bring her strange, violet eyes into focus, to view her tormentor. The offending person was a shadow. A shadow that was wrapped into unholy red light, which reflected the tremors of war, and malice.  
  
"S..S-shini—ga…shinigami…."  
  
The figure laughed at her pathetic attempt to speak.  
  
"Yes Tenshi. It's me, your 'best friend'.  
  
"What….do you want……….Shinigami?"  
  
"Come now Tenshi, I had imagined that your intelligence would have grown over the years. Don't you realize that you have broken the holy laws of the winged ones? Don't you understand that by your actions fate was changed irreparably? The course of destiny is forever changed, because you refused to let the little boy die."  
  
"I did what had to be done. I don't care that I am in hell, because I do not regret that I acted. My actions, though they may have ruined destiny's plans, were not as evil as you might think. They would have killed him for no more excuse than he was in their way."  
  
"My dearest Tenshi, I do not judge you, unfortunately, the council does. They have found your reasons lacking. Your punishment is to be set by me."  
  
"Don't you realize that they're playing with you?"  
  
This remark earned the girl a kick in the ribs, which started a river of blood that flowed between her lips.  
  
"Don't you ever criticize my actions when you are under my control. You still don't get it do you? You aren't one of them anymore. You have fallen. None will know your name, though they will call you by it. You will be mute, and in pain. I will set your sentence now."  
  
Tenshi only surveyed her one time friend with cold violet eyes.  
  
"From this day forward, you shall be bereft of flight. Your wings shall melt into your shoulders from whence they came, until only a melding of flesh and feather remains to disfigure you, and set you apart from mortals. You shall be mute unable to tell your story to even those who would listen. There is only one chance to save yourself from an eternity alone, for your immortality shall remain, though you live in the mortal world. What you must do is this. Find the one who you saved, and help him achieve the status of a hero. When you do this, he will become immortal as you are, and you will no longer be mute. But heed this warning, though you may fall in love, the fact that you have been through the trauma of betrayal, will make it hard to trust. You shall have to tear off your connected shell, which will be the most painful thing you have ever done. That is my sentence. Bear it well Tenshi. I have faith that I will see you again my dear friend."  
  
Shinigami raised her hand, and Tenshi's white wings started melting into the flesh of her shoulders. She screamed in agony as bone grated against bone, and flesh and feather melted as one. Feather like patterns were evident on the flesh of her shoulders, and the flesh melded with feather on the small of her back. More blood pooled around her mouth, and she was comforted only by the fact that she had done what was right, and unconsciousness.  
  
Heero walked. He had just come from an ordeal with Relina, and didn't want to think about it.  
  
He slumped down on his favorite bench in Sakura Musume Park and watched. This was his favorite place to come after such ordeals, or missions. He could just watch the children playing peacefully and revel in the fact that he had brought that peace. He was no longer a gundam pilot. He was lost. What use did the world need of such soldiers as him if the world would be at peace for eternity? The cynical side of his brain answered that he was a fool to think that peace would last forever when man still walked the earth. He had been lucky to find that the Preventer's still needed the best warriors to stop other wars.  
  
He sighed. He knew he would never be happy. With what he had done, he deserved to have died in the final battle with Maremeia.  
  
He got up and made his way home, to the apartment that he shared with the others. It was amazing that a 'Perfect Soldier' such as himself, did not want to live alone.  
  
He had been walking for a while when he saw a bundle in a darkened alley way. He almost passed by it, but it moved.  
  
He paused and entered the alley…….  
  
The girl woke up. She knew she was in trouble when she tried to move. Blood pooled around her head and flowed from her mouth like a flood. Her back was in agony, and she was sure that she looked quite strange. Her clothes had been replaced white Chinese pants, and a white Chinese shirt…..the color of mourning. Her silver hair had not been cut, but was soaking up blood. She moved. She attempted to cry out, but no sound escaped her throat. So it was true. She was mute. A dark form entered her alley, and bent over her. Her savior had unruly brown hair and empty cobalt eyes. He knelt before her and picked her up as if she was a doll. With her head rested against his chest, she felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Duo answered the door with his usual bounce of enthusiasm. His cheerfulness was ruthlessly cut down when he opened the door to Heero. In the strong boy's arms, rested the very picture of betrayal. She wore clothes almost mimicking Wufei's to a stitch. Her long silver hair, that he estimated went down to the backs of her thighs, was matted, and soaked with blood. Her mouth and Heero's bare arm where her face had been resting were colored crimson-black with hearts blood. The girl was asleep, for Duo could see the steady motion of her body rising and falling, and the wet intake of breath. She was smaller that Heero, though she was tall enough to be maybe 15. About two years younger than himself if he wasn't mistaken. Her skin, which was as white as death, showed no bruises that should have been evident after her beating.  
  
"What happened to her?" was all Duo could choke out before Heero pushed him out of the way and laid the girl on the couch. Duo wasted no further time.  
  
"Quatre!!!!! Come here now!!!!"  
  
The blond Arabian's head peeked out from the kitchen to tell Duo in an enduring tone, that lunch was almost ready.  
  
"It's almost done Duo. Please stop----Praise Allah…..what happened?"  
  
"I found her." Was all Heero said before sitting next to the figure.  
  
"Winner! Is lunch ready yet? I'm…..great Nataku….Yuy….what did you do?"  
  
"I found her."  
  
"I'll call Sally." Said Trowa, as unfazed as usual.  
  
Everyone left, going about urgent business, except Heero, and Wufei. Both had different reasons for staying, but the need kept them both. Heero because he was halted by the memory of an imaginary friend, and Wufei because he had seen her some where before….  
  
"She looks just like a Tenshi." Muttered Heero.  
  
"I think she is one." Said Quatre, who had snuck up behind them.  
  
"She's not normal." Was all Wufei said, but that rendered them all silent.  
  
He was there. She could feel his presence. Read his mind. Hear his heart. It had broken her heart when he had stopped believing. She had watched over him until the last, weather he believed or not. She couldn't help herself. He had become someone else. She still loved him with all her heart. She had told the council that she had acted on what she believed was right, but the truth was, that she loved him more than her own life. She knew that no matter what she did, he would never love her. How could he? He didn't even believe in her. She could smell him. He had always smelled of metal, and emptiness. She had saved him because she believed in him. It was ironic. He didn't believe in her, yet she believed in him with more than her heart. He would have been happier dead. He had nothing to live for anymore, and while he tried to hide it from his friends, it was there. The self doubt.  
  
She fell back from the surface of her contiousness….  
  
You like? Maybe? Maybe not? Review  
  
------MusumeNoKuragari 


	2. Of found Heero's and forgotten Tenshi's

Wings of a Broken Heart  
  
Get it strait. I don't own anyone except Tenshi…Thanx a lot baka! Now I'm sad…  
  
  
  
Heero watched the sleeping figure of the girl that he has started calling Tenshi. Sally was late. This girl…she was like his imaginary friend in every way, except that she was older, and had no wings.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^** ^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*  
  
((Flash back))  
  
((Heero at age 5))  
  
A young girl with dancing violet eyes, and the whitest wings sat on a rock watching a boy during target practice. Her silver hair was unruly, and cut boyishly short. She waited patiently as the boy, with similar hair took pains to center the muzzle of his gun. When the bullet shot through the heart of the target without warning, the girl clapped and laughed. It was a sound like the rain, and the pealing of silver bells.  
  
"I knew you could do it Heero."  
  
The boy blushed, and shot the next three targets, in a rapid-fire motion, which landed dead center in the middle of the targets.  
  
"Thank you Tenshi…" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who are you talking to boy?" Asked the boy's trainer, not unkindly.  
  
"I am talking to Nanashi…I call her Tenshi."  
  
"No name?"  
  
"She says that I am the one who decides her name. She didn't have one until I gave her one, so that makes her 'Nanashi'."  
  
"There is no one there, boy. I'm sorry but, if you are to help me, you must grow up faster than most. You must leave these childish fancies behind you, and concentrate on your missions. Those are the only important things to a soldier."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No. There is no one there."  
  
"But I can see her and----"  
  
"She is part of your imagination. She is not really there. In time, you will stop seeing her, and realize that she was only make-believe."  
  
"Yes Dr. J."  
  
"Good boy Heero."  
  
The Dr. walked away from the Boy, and he followed.  
  
"Heero, wait for me."  
  
The boy did not respond, and the girl's smile faded, as she slowed. She could tell that he didn't believe. Her once dancing eyes filled with tears, as she became Nanashi once more. The other angels would still call her Tenshi, but to herself she would remain Nanashi.  
  
She knew she should return, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her friend even if he didn't believe in her. She would wait.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^** ^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*  
  
  
  
Heero meticulously cleaned his gun, while cursing in Japanese. Wufei sat in the corner absently polishing his katanna. Quatre was reading a book...upside down. Duo was compulsively tugging and playing with his braid, while rambling in English---the only language he knew that the others didn't---and at the same time annoyed Wufei (big surprise there) Trowa just sat.  
  
The moment Sally had gotten sight of the retched girl she had made them put her to bed, before ushering the lot of them out into the living room. The girl had started bleeding from the mouth again when they had moved her, and Sally was worried. The girl was white as a sheet, and the blood from her lungs would not stop pouring out. She had been working on the girl for about three hours with no improvement. She seriously doubted that the girl would survive past the night.  
  
She walked from the bedroom where the girl was situated, into the living room. Her eyes were grim.  
  
"I have some bad news." Said Sally, wincing almost visibly at the sight of the piercing eyes of the trained assassins.  
  
"She has lost too much blood. I can't do anything for her. I would stake my reputation on the assumption that she'll be dead by morning…"  
  
  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^** ^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*  
  
It was too dark. It smelled of death. She knew that she wouldn't escape this way. Shinigami wouldn't let her blood loss interrupt the fun she was undoubtedly experiencing from Nanashi's pain.  
  
Nanashi felt blood gushing from her lungs, and knew that this was going to be the last time she breathed. She opened her eyes, and remembered. She remembered the peeling paint from the training facility in which she had met Heero. She remembered the feel of the tile under her skin. That was where she had slept since she had known Heero. She remembered with a gory distinctness, the day she had gone against her people's laws, and broken all the covenants holy to the ones with wings.  
  
Heero's gundam fell from the sky in a sweeping of mechanical feathers. Shenlong, hovered and watched in horror as his friend gave his life for what he believed. The gundam descended into the briny waves of the ocean, and splashed through the surface leaving only the floating feather that once belonged to the gundam.  
  
She watched as Heero and the gundam broke the surface. He raced to the site of carnage where Maremeia was waging a war against the existing order. He fired his buster rifle using all of the fuel in his successful attempt to enter the premises. She watched as he put the little corrupted girl out of her misery, and swore never to take another life again. He fell to the ground, his first words of happiness coming before death.  
  
She watched as the queen Relina held him close and cried over him. Tears coursed down a face that was still as stone. She brushed a strand of his unruly hair from eyes that would never see again. Without thought to what would happen to her, she plucked the pinion flight feather from her right wing. She didn't care that it would never grow back and render her flightless. She breathed on the feather that glistened and shined, like snow from the highest mountain. She bit her finger with her over sharp canines, and let a drop of blood fall from the wound. She kissed the feather, and a single tear dropped onto it, causing it to shine like a star. She laid the feather over his heart, and it sunk into his chest as if made of air. In her love for him, she had given him half of her soul.  
  
She smiled a sorrowful smile. He was alive, and she was happy. Now she could die. After so many years of wishing that he could just be happy, it had come true. Her death was a small price to pay for his life…  
  
Nanashi felt her heart stop beating, felt her blood grow sluggish in her veins. She also felt the shining star that was half of her soul. With her passing, he would acquire the entire soul, and she would be able to love him even in death.  
  
Nanashi was about to close her eyes when she felt a presence near her. The silver light she felt could only be him. It was the empath that she had sensed when she was brought in. The boy had power. It was almost as if he was one of the chosen, like her own charge. Chosen, for the sole purpose of brining peace. He had a quiet nature, and a kind voice. He spoke to her. He told her things from his child hood, and how he used to play tricks on his sisters. He sang. A lullaby, that, he knew from somewhere, though it had never been sung him.  
  
The sound of his voice enveloped her in cooling silver light. Her cold hands heated, and her heart started again with new vigor. The blood in her veins raced as she listened to the silver liquid power of his voice.  
  
She fell asleep listening to tales of the pilots, that she already knew, and of hot Arabic summers, and dry Egyptian winters.  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^** ^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*  
  
Quatre left the room. He had been so worried that he had started babbling things about when he was a child, and explaining games that the native children had taught him. He didn't think he had done much good, but seeing the four faces in various states of anxiety, he figured that it was someone else's turn.  
  
"Anyone else want to see her?" asked Quatre quietly, for his voice was tired from so much use.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Heero got up and walked past Quatre into the small room.  
  
Heero stared at the small sleeping figure. She looked angelic, in a sad sort of way, with her long silver hair washing the room in a brilliance that outshone moonlight. She had marks that he had not noticed before adorning her brow and the corners of her eyes. The same marks as Nanashi.  
  
Nanashi…why had he ever believed in her? Even as a child he had been quite sensible, scorning the other children for playing with toys. The only thing childish he had ever done was, believe in Nanashi. Nanashi. It was strange. No matter how old he got, he always reminisced on how she had been his first friend. The second Dr. J had reasoned with him, he had of course understood that the Dr. was correct. That moment, Nanashi, or Tenshi as he called her, stopped, her smile fading, and tears rolling down her cheeks as her form became less distinct. He was always catching glimpses of silver hair, or white wings, sometimes even violet eyes. He had seen her clearly on the day that he should have died. She had been sitting there, looking as horrified and sorrowful as was humanly possible. She had taken one of her flight feathers, and placed it on his chest. After that he had fallen asleep.  
  
She lay on her stomache, and as she shifted, the fact that Sally had removed the shirt to bind the girls ribs, became evident. The binding, started higher in the front than in the back. The female chest was covered, but most of her back was not.  
  
She shifted again, and a tracing of tattoo art was visible along her back. It was done in white, and shaped like the small wings that you sometimes see on cardboard-cupid valentine decorations. Lower down, the patterns became more distinct, and at the bottom—if he hadn't known better—he could have sworn that they became actual feathers.  
  
*…ill…be..waiting…my…friend…* He heard the words, but only inside his mind, and something about them spooked Heero. He abruptly left, a cold breeze scented of metal and emptiness left in his wake.  
  
*…my ..friend…my..love…my..heero..* the words sounded in the air, not actually existing. They smelled of silver, and violets, with a touch of crimson.  
  
Do you like it? Please tell me. The next chapter will be when she actually wakes up *gasp* 


	3. Her Broken Mirror, Her Broken Heart

Wings of a Broken Heart  
  
*Musume runs onto the stage, followed by the G-boys*  
  
Musume: Hey! Next chapter of 'Wings of a Broken Heart'.  
  
Wufei: Onna!!!! They don't care about you. The fan fic is about us!!!!  
  
Musume: *is psycho. Voice goes calm* Wufei, I am going to put you through pain in this story. See  
  
If I don't.  
  
Wufei: What can you do onna?  
  
Musume: Just ask Hee-chan. He didn't like his nickname. Hee-chan,  
  
Heero: *shiver* just. Do. What. She. Says. Wufei. BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!! She is evil!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs  
  
Around in circles*  
  
Musume: Oh Heero!!! I love you too!!!!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Heero: O Meo Korosu!  
  
Musume: *pulls out gun from……somewhere(don't think too closely about it folks) Like hell you will!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* um…..on with the fic?  
  
Trowa: good Idea. She creeps me out.  
  
Duo: I dunno. I kinda like her. She's interesting.  
  
Musume: I love you too duo…and I love……..RYOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*and p-chan, my obsession*  
  
Trowa: She doesn't own gundam wing.  
  
Quatre: She does own Tenshi/Nanashi  
  
Wufei: *being chased by a chair-wielding Musume* She's insane!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Musume: *Stops* I'm not suffering from insanity…I'm enjoying every minute of it *laughs manically*  
  
Duo: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. On with the fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa had woken up early that day. He had never been able to sleep past dawn. He had started making Duo's favorite, Sunny-side up eggs, with Tabasco sauce. He had the window open. It smelled like ozone. Maybe it had rained last night. He had to be quiet. Wufei, whose room was on the bottom floor, near the kitchen, was a light sleeper, and was NOT a morning person.  
  
A creak in the floorboards brought him out of his daydream about the circus. He turned around. He was ready to apologize to Wufei, when he stopped short.  
  
A girl stood in the doorway. She was of slender build, with long silver hair, and unruly bangs that reminded him of Heero's. She wore one of Quatre's old shirts, that went down to the tops of her thighs (The shirt was apparently quite old, because the left sleeve had partway unraveled near the shoulder seam) and a pair of Heero's old hot pants.  
  
"Hello. My name is Trowa." He said in his usually monotonous voice.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
He waited, but she gave no reply, even though her mouth worked, and formed the semblance of words. Finally she scribbled in messy kanji the word 'Angel'  
  
"Angel?"  
  
She shook her head vehemently, then pointed meaningfully at the kanji.  
  
"Is it a Japanese name?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Um…….I'm not very good at Japanese……I think the word is………Tenshi?"  
  
She nodded happily, violet eyes sparkling.  
  
She sat down on a chair in the kitchen, and silently watched him prepare eggs.  
  
Everything the silent boy did was careful, and previously planned. You could almost categorize him as Heero's opposite. He was serene, and peaceful.  
  
They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes until Trowa's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
The girl's eyes clouded and she seemed to be trying to tell him something.  
  
"Do you know sign language?"  
  
She nodded, and then signed /Me go school./  
  
"Are you sure? You've been unconscious for three days."  
  
She nodded.  
  
/Me need go school or they think I no coming/  
  
"Well, I assume that you're old enough to go the Peacecraft Academy. Is that where you go?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Did you just transfer?"  
  
Nod  
  
"Do you start today, or do you just want a tour around the facilities?"  
  
The girl hesitated and then signed /me start today/.  
  
"You better get ready. We'll take you. We go there too."  
  
She nodded ascent, but then hesitated. She sheepishly singed  
  
/No clothes/  
  
"There is a girls uniform in the room you are staying in."  
  
She raised a delicate silver eyebrow.  
  
"Miss Relina stayed here once. She left it here in case she ever needed to stay here."  
  
The girl nodded understanding, and walked up to the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked near him. She was wearing a hideous sailor outfit that made her want to gag. It had an iguana green plaid skirt, sailor collar, and bow, and a maroon shirt. She wanted to hurt whoever thought these colors went together.  
  
"This is the office. You'll want to get your schedule here." Said Quatre kindly.  
  
"Do you want us to go with you?"  
  
She raised her right shoulder in a shrug.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She walked into the office, and tried to speak to the secretary in sign language.  
  
"Stop being impertinent, and tell me why you're here."  
  
Tenshi almost started to cry, and would have if she hadn't been a strong person. This stupid woman was treating her like an idiot, and just because she couldn't speak up for herself.  
  
She was gently pushed aside, and the usually silent boy explained to the secretary why She wasn't speaking.  
  
"Her voice box was severely damaged in a car accident when she was young. She can't speak. She wishes to see Miss Relina."  
  
"I'm afraid that's quite impossible."  
  
"Tell her Heero Yuy is here to see her."  
  
Heero flinched and was sorely tempted to hurt the uni-banged boy, but before he could reach for his gun, a certain pacifist monkey was glomping him and cutting off his air supply.  
  
"Oh Heero! I knew you would come and visit me when you got settled. I've been waiting for a long time."  
  
She let go of Heero, to his great relief, and greeted the others. She had just turned away from Wufei in order to re-glomp the 'Perfect Soldier', when she caught sight of sad violet eyes hiding behind a blushing Quatre.  
  
"Hello, who do we have here?"  
  
The girl stepped forward, and Relina almost gasped.  
  
She had designed the uniforms so that no one would look more than ordinary. She had deemed it necessary to do so, because in her eyes that would make the students concentrate on their studies rather than each other. This girl undid all her efforts by just being.  
  
She was very slender, like a birch tree, but had adequate curves in all the appropriate places. Her hair fell like a silver waterfall down to the middle of her thighs. Her bangs, while being unruly, had air of being wind swept. Her eyes, were sad, but still innocent. The marks adorning her brow and the sides of her face were alien, but beautiful.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked, a bit more tartly, which caused Heero to smirk.  
  
The girl just stared at her, eyes clouding with sadness.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Miss Relina---"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is unable to speak."  
  
"Well, what's her name then?"  
  
"Her name is Tenshi."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"No. Tenshi."  
  
"isn't that Japanese for Angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So her name is Angel."  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said---"  
  
"I said her name was Tenshi. She is Japanese."  
  
The girl nodded at this.  
  
"Fine. Miss Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshi looked at Relina.  
  
"Will you give me your schedule so that I can confirm it with the office?"  
  
The girl made a one sided shrug and handed the paper to the former queen.  
  
  
  
Tenshi sat contentedly next to Heero and Duo at lunch. She was nibbling at half of Duo's cucumber melon sandwich, while listening to the self-proclaimed shinigami, and solitary dragon bicker.  
  
"I'm telling you Wu-man, She said that the assignment was mandatory."  
  
"Weak teacher. Why does she think we would want to draw the worst moment of our lives? It'll probably scare the weak onna sillier."  
  
This remark earned a smirk from Heero, a scolding look form Quatre, a thoughtful look from Duo*, and bark of laugher form Trowa**.  
  
"When are we supposed to do this?"  
  
"For you Wu-man? In fourth period. I think that's in two more periods."  
  
"You mean we only have one period?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What did you draw Maxwell?"  
  
Duo brought out a piece of paper. He tried to smile it off, and be triumphant, but the grin was a bit…soggy.  
  
It was a beautiful picture. It was of a church, that had been destroyed. The stained glass windows had been shattered leaving rainbow shards that reflected light. People lay on the ground, crushed by pews, and similar debris caused when the roof fell in. The closest object was a doll, whose face had been burned by the fire that was in the process of devouring the building.  
  
The group fell silent. They all knew what this was. It was the Maxwell church. The place where the only people (besides themselves*even if Wufei won't admit it*) who had ever cared about Duo had died.  
  
The sorrow was almost tangible. He had been there. It was only the fact that he was near the metal stairs, that he hadn't died.  
  
"What class are we doing this in?" asked an unfazed Trowa.  
  
"Humanities."  
  
"I have that next period." Said Trowa.  
  
"Me too." That was Quatre.  
  
"I have it the period after that with Yuy and the onna." Said Wufei *big surprise there*  
  
"Hnn." *please don't tell me you need to know who that is*  
  
Nod *duh*  
  
The bell rang as Tenshi finished the last crumbs of her cucumber melon sandwich. How had Duo known it was her favorite?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy had just decided that he was NOT a good drawer. The only thing he could think of to draw in the first place, was the little girl and her puppy, but the girl looked so much like Relina, that he was afraid people would get the wrong idea. He was instead drawing himself on the hill where he had laughed before meeting the girl…He looked like a potato with spiky bangs.  
  
Wufei was already done. His picture was of a cross. In the ground. With flowers at the base. And a piece of paper with Chinese writing glued to the top…He wanted to shoot all those with artistic talent…One thing was for sure…he wouldn't be shooting himself.  
  
Tenshi was busy drawing the saddest part of her life, so she didn't see Heero glaring daggers at the sleeping Wufei. She remembered with perfect detail the way his eyes had filled with joyful sorrow after dealing with Maremeia. He had dropped the gun, and said he would never again hurt anyone. She had known what he meant when he said that. He said that because he knew he was dying. He had fallen. When he had hit Queen Relina, her heart had shattered. She still hadn't really recovered from seeing her love, dead, in another person's arms. She had given him half of her soul, her essence. She had loved him then. Even before then but she had never admitted it to herself. It was forbidden to fall in love with a being lacking wings. She still loved Heero Yuy. She would never burden him with her feelings.  
  
Angels aren't supposed to cry. Aren't supposed to feel pain. Aren't supposed to wish that they were dead so that they could join the person they loved with their entire heart, entire soul, entire being.  
  
She would do anything for her Heero. Anything, except let him die. She would die first. She loved him, more than anything she had ever loved before.  
  
All she had ever asked for was his happiness.  
  
She could never achieve her own happiness, because Heero Yuy didn't believe in her. She would slowly die on earth. No one believed in angels anymore. Fairy tales don't come true. Good people often die. Love doesn't mean anything to the world. People don't care about others. Things aren't always perfect even if you follow the rules. No one cares that you're crying in an alley, begging your dead parents to wake up and hug you. Or that when someone did find you, he only wanted you because you were strong. She had been there. Always. She had grown up with him. First she had loved him as a play mate, then a brother, now she would just watch. Watching from the shadows forever, because she loved him.  
  
Tenshi looked down on the paper that she had been absently doodling on. It was a picture. A picture of all of the important sadness' in her life. It was a broken mirror. In one shard, was the time he had stopped believing in her. In another, was when he had died. And when he had stopped crying. And when his eyes died. When she had given him her soul.  
  
She grew furious at the picture she had drawn. It was all her life meant to fate. She was just a tool, used at convenience. They hated her, their own daughter for loving one that was unlike them.  
  
She crumpled the paper into a little ball just as the bell rang. She threw the hateful thing behind her back. She would never see it again.  
  
  
  
A crumpled ball of paper bounced off Heero's head, and he bent over to retrieve it. He un-crumpled it, and his cobalt eyes widened, until the pupils almost disappeared.  
  
"Nanashi…"  
  
With that he stuffed the paper in his pocket, and ran to try and catch up with Tenshi.  
  
  
  
Ooooohh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie!!!!!!!!!! Well folks, I need reviews. I gave you all a special long chapter, so you have to give me more reviews. Special thanks to Lia Noodle for the encore. And to the others who reviewed, thank you, I would mention you it's just that you did it annonimously.  
  
Ja ne  
  
----MusumeNoKuragari 


	4. She knows she's dying

Wings of a Broken Heart  
  
By: Musume No Kuragari  
  
::Musume runs on stage, followed by Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa::  
  
Musume: *looks around* WUFEI!!! GET OUT HERE!!!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!! I refuse to come on stage in this unjust outfit you weak onna!!!  
  
Musume: Nuts. And here I thought that I might be able to NOT put him through pain in this chapter.  
  
Duo: Not while Wu-man's alive.  
  
Wufei: Injustice Maxwell!!! Never call me WU-MAN!!! IT'S WUFEI!!!  
  
Duo: *blink* You say that like you think I care.  
  
Heero: *snicker*(talks in girly voice) come on Wufei. It's soooo cute on you.  
  
Wufei: DON'T START ON ME YUY!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PERFECT SOLDIER!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Heero: You'll have you catch me first.  
  
Musume: Come out, or I'll show everyone what you drew in math class.  
  
Wufei: YOU WOULDN'T!!!  
  
Musume: Do you care to try me?  
  
Wufei: I'll get you for this onna!!! *Runs out dressed as P-chan* (is glomped by Musume)  
  
Musume: P-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Yeah. *clears throat* She doesn't own Gundam Wing, Although she's hoping her parents will give it to her for her birthday.  
  
Trowa: She does own Tenshi even though you knew that already.  
  
Wufei: *running away with a bucket (of hot water of course) wielding Musume* I've said it before, and I'll say it again. SHE'S INSANE, PSYCHO, DISTURBED, AND EVIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: we knew that already Einstein.  
  
Musume: You say psycho like it's a BAD thing. I am not ashamed of being insane. I am not evil. I AM VERY disturbed. I LOVE P- CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: God she's scary  
  
Heero: *shivers remembering the 'nick name' incident* don't ever get on her bad side. While she's angry *shiver* run!!! And don't look back!!!  
  
Quatre: *sweat drop* I'm sure she's not that bad.  
  
Trowa: *muttering* I bet she's worse.  
  
Duo: On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Tenshi walked down the hall in serene contemplation. Why had Heero been avoiding her lately? Why had she caught him staring at her accusingly more that once? Why? Maybe this was part of her curse. Maybe he hated her. She wouldn't blame him. No one had liked her in heaven either. She sighed and turned, promptly walking into the wall.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
What was it about the girl that made him act strangely. He didn't want to change. He was perfectly happy as he was. He was also confused.  
  
Why was it that every time she brushed by him in the classroom, or in the halls, that he felt like he had bit into a 1000-volt wire? Ok, so maybe that was a slight understatement, but still. He lost himself in her sad eyes some times. He wanted to make her happy.  
  
He wasn't looking where he was going, and he slipped on a loose paper someone had left in the hall. Of course, those of us who are clumsy know what happened. Mr. Perfect Soldier went flying into an already occupied wall. Seems someone else had slipped on the paper too, because, that person was sitting there dazedly like they had hit their head.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
She silently cursed as her head bonked the wall. Gods but it hurt. She looked up to see why. No wonder. She had hit the corner of a suspended locker, and fallen down. Another thump brought her back to the land of the living.  
  
When she opened her eyes grumpily, to see who had disturbed her, she was greeted with the sight of brown hair with a definite greenish tint, and cobalt eyes.  
  
"Strange how we keep meeting like this." He said rather wryly.  
  
!@#%^&*()_+  
  
"Strange how we keep meeting like this." He said.  
  
He almost immediately regretted it when her eyes clouded in sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cruel." He said confusedly.  
  
She smiled, though her eyes remained the essence of sorrow.  
  
"Why do you do that?" he blurted out.  
  
She cocked her head to one side in question.  
  
"When ever anyone apologizes, you---you smile and…wave it off as if it were nothing, but your eyes stay so sad."  
  
Her face turned even whiter and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's none of my business I suppose."  
  
She looked so sad. Always. Did she ever smile. He hadn't forgotten the picture, even though it had been three weeks. None of the pilots wanted her to leave, so she lived with them. Sally had protested at first, but when she found out that the girl had no family, she had supported their decision.  
  
That picture. Maybe she was just an empath like Quatre. Maybe she could sense the pain in others, and put it on paper. It was possible.  
  
Possible, just not likely.  
  
"Do you ever smile?"  
  
She looked up at him, and gently touched his temple. There was the familiar electric shock, but this time, he could see pictures.  
  
A young girl, smiling and laughing, with a sound like rain, and the pealing of silver bells.  
  
A slightly older girl, tracing patterns on the sands of a beach, with the waves lapping at her feet, smiling at them.  
  
A girl catching snowflakes on her tongue.  
  
Sitting in the rain.  
  
Swimming in the ocean.  
  
Catching butterflies.  
  
The pictures left, but her hand was still placed on his temple.  
  
Damn that electric shock.  
  
It made him woozy.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
She placed her hand on his temple, and gave him her memories.  
  
She showed him, all of the times that she could remember before she met him. When she had played and never thought of what others did. She had been only a child.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes.  
  
She couldn't brings herself to take her hand away.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
He heard something, like a whisper of vapor in his mind.  
  
*I did what had to be done. I don't care that I am in hell, because I do not regret that I acted. My actions, though they may have ruined destiny's plans, were not as evil as you might think. They would have killed him for no more excuse than he was in their way.* Said a familiar voice that reminded him of silver mist, and crimson edged violets.  
  
*I don't judge you Dear, but the council does.*  
  
*They are just playing with you.*  
  
*Why did you really save him?*  
  
*That's none of your business.*  
  
*No, but I'd like to know anyway.*  
  
*Does it really matter so much?*  
  
*No. I'm just curious.*  
  
*Because…I love a mortal.*  
  
*………That is forbidden*  
  
*I know.*  
  
*Did you save the one you love?*  
  
*…………yes.*  
  
*Have you NO morals?*  
  
*I cannot help it. I love him. I am willing to die for him. If I thought it would make him happy, I would kill myself*  
  
*That is blasphemy.*  
  
*I cannot help who my heart chooses.*  
  
*When you are sent to earth you will slowly start to die.*  
  
* I know.*  
  
Silence greeted this answer. Then the other voice, the one who reminded him of death, and blood……and his gundam spoke again.  
  
*You do no care that you will die?*  
  
*No. I would rather be near him than live.*  
  
*You really are foolish.*  
  
*I never denied it.*  
  
*Then go. Face the folly you have reaped.*  
  
*Good bye.*  
  
Violet haze clouded his vision. The voices had lasted but a second, but it did not matter.  
  
Her hand still rested on his temple. It was cool, and soft.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Wufei walked past the two, glancing at them only briefly.  
  
'Stupid baka's. Get a room.'  
  
He kept walking. None of his business.  
  
Wait.  
  
Backup.  
  
Holy Nataku, and blue muffins.  
  
Wufei quickly walked down two doors, and stepped into the 6th period study hall.  
  
"Winner! Maxwell! Barton! Come!"  
  
"Um…….right Wu-man."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The three other pilots accompanied Wufei into the hall. Duo was the first to peek around the door.  
  
"Whoa…"  
  
Quatre gently pushed his head down so that he could see.  
  
"Allah……what?"  
  
Trowa pushed his (and Duo's) head down a little less gently, and peered over.  
  
"……"  
  
Wufei roughly pushed the four heads down, so that Duo was on his stomache, laying on the floor.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Brain washing…I've seen it before."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!!!" said Wufei stomping on Duo's back.  
  
"Owie!!!"  
  
"Will you two please be quiet?"  
  
"………"  
  
"I think we should throw Maxwell on top of the roof and---"  
  
"Wufei wasn't able to finish his sentence, because a hand slapped itself over his mouth, the reason being that Tenshi had gotten up, and run to the bathroom…right past their hiding place.  
  
"Next time you could just tell me to shut up." Said Wufei testily.  
  
"Yes. I could. Would you listen?" asked the usually quiet Trowa.  
  
Wufei mumbled something incoherent, and pouted for a while.  
  
The group peered behind the door, and saw Heero. He was staring into the space between Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo flinched, but didn't move, knowing that Heero would probably misfire on purpose, and miss his head by maybe an inch…waiting…still waiting…Ok something's wrong here. Why wasn't there a hole in the wall near his head?  
  
Duo looked closer, and saw that Perfect Soldier Boy…Whoa!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Perfect Soldier's pupils were totally dilated.  
  
Duo cautiously stepped from behind the door, and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Not even a blink.  
  
At the sound of footsteps Duo turned in time to see Tenshi race into 6th period study hall.  
  
"O meo korosu."  
  
Now he felt better. A vacant Heero was just wrong.  
  
"What were you doing Duo?"  
  
"Waking you up from your trance buddy."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
It was starting. She had known that her body would start to deteriorate when she became mortal, but it was so painful. The magic in her, was too much for her now mortal body to handle. Pretty soon the fact that she was dying, would be evident to all. Her lungs were already self-destructing.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and knowing what it was, she had jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
She was now hacking into a blood-spattered handkerchief, and clutching her chest. A surge of blood made it's way through her lips, and colored them crimson.  
  
When the fit stopped, she disgustedly threw away the ruined handkerchief, and ran into her 6th period Study Hall, and sat down.  
  
She had to keep them from finding out that she was going to slowly get sicker, and sicker, until she finally died.  
  
She felt like crying, but she wouldn't do that. She refused to do something do humiliating. She had chosen this path and now she would walk it.  
  
She knew that she would do anything for Heero. If he asked her to fly without wings, she would.  
  
She would assure his happiness if she had to play matchmaker. That would make her death come quicker, if she had no reason to live. The stress was so great, she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep forever.  
  
She decided to sleep, preserving her dying life for as long as possible.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Earlier that day, she had given him something to think about. Those pictures. Maybe, she was an empath. He would have to ask Quatre. Quatre should know if she had an empath's aura. He would have to ask, but he thought he already knew the answer.  
  
She had left the school as soon as it let out, and had not come home. One thing was for sure, she had some questions to answer when she returned.  
  
He sighed and watched half way amused as Wufei, Quatre, and even Trowa grew frustrated trying to explain to their American friend about algebra. He could tell that even Quatre was at the thresh hold of his breaking point, when Tenshi entered the room.  
  
She stopped in surprise as she viewed the scene before her, but smiled and resumed to walk towards the seat next to Duo.  
  
Once there, she promptly sat down.  
  
She opened her book, and got working on her biology homework.  
  
She looked at it for a minute, before sighing. It was going to be a long night. She didn't know anything about earth creatures. She had always known that they were there, and known what they were called to an extent, but……not anything THIS detailed.  
  
Tenshi's Thoughts  
  
Ok. So blood vessels carry blood through most of the body while capillaries carry blood away from the heart…no. that's arteries. And capillaries carry blood to the skin. The heart takes air from the lungs, and the…white blood cells take it through the body. The platelets are what kill bacteria. Red blood cells make blood clot. Ok. Now time to check my answers.  
  
……Damn…how could I get so many wrong? I can't be THAT stupid…now I have to study again…just great…how come Duo gets this and I don't? I mean come on, he doesn't even get algebra…this is frustrating.  
  
End Tenshi's Thoughts  
  
She slammed the Human Biology textbook, and shoved it in her bag. She shoved the ballpoint pen, and the pencil she had been using to study into an outer pocket, and the pad of paper in a thin inner pocket. The Velcro that held the bag shut, caught on Wufei's and she struggled to un-tangle it.  
  
Sighing, she hauled the heavy thing up to the small attic room that she had been given, and collapsed onto her pallet.  
  
She immediately regretted that, when a few new aches sprung up where she had hit it.  
  
"…Ouch."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Heero decided that it was time to confront Tenshi. She was so mysterious, that it made even him, the perfect soldier, curious. She had stormed out of the dining room where the 'crew' as they had come to be dubbed, studied and did homework, so he assumed that she had gone to the small attic room that she had chosen to sleep in. Apparently she didn't have much liking of luxurious lifestyle.  
  
He heard a loud bump from her room, because he was standing near the door, and wondered if the frail looking girl was trying to mover her furniture around. Not that she had much of it anyway, but still…  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for her to come and open it.  
  
His knock was followed by another thunk, and creaking floorboards that indicated that Tenshi was answering the knock.  
  
When she saw him, she smiled warmly, and moved aside to admit him.  
  
Heero surveyed the room. It was small. Smaller than his, which had been the smallest of those offered. It had room for her pallet, a small dresser with her clothes contained inside, a lamp by the floor near her pallet, and a stack of old blankets.  
  
He decided not to be polite. He didn't like what this girl did to him…at least that's what he told himself. He couldn't afford emotions, and he experienced too many in her presence.  
  
He whipped out his favorite gun, and pressed it on the hollow of her temple.  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
She didn't even look afraid, just like she was experiencing the same shock he got every time she was near.  
  
She lifted her right shoulder up in a one sided shrug.  
  
He clicked off the safety.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled serenely.  
  
  
  
Gundam pilots 2 through 5 jumped as a shot rang through the house.  
  
  
  
Heero mentally cursed himself. He hadn't been able to do it. She had just stood there, not caring whether she lived or died, just waiting for his verdict. As if she herself didn't know whether she was guilty or otherwise.  
  
He stormed out into the field behind the apartment building, past the four questioning pilots.  
  
One look, and Quatre made them stop.  
  
"He wants to be alone I think."  
  
Heero sat in the long grass, absently fingering his gun. What was it about her? Why couldn't he, the perfect soldier, the one who was always cool and calm, who always knew what to do, and wasn't afraid, even if he had to blow himself up, why couldn't he end one girl's life?  
  
It wasn't right. He should be able to erase her life in the blink of an eye. He had been trained to do so, and it was all he was good at. Maybe this was a sign that he wasn't meant to fight anymore? Was he supposed to commit suicide, or just fade away? After all, what else could the sign mean? This was what he was master of. He had nothing else.  
  
Soft footsteps brought him out of his reverie. A warm figure sat next to him, with head on knees. The setting sun cast beautiful red highlights through her silver hair, as she stared at it.  
  
It seemed as if she had attention for nothing else.  
  
"Why do you think people always fight each other?"  
  
It was a random question, one of those that you say without thinking, because it's something to say, and you have nothing else. Still, she thought on it a while.  
  
//Maybe, people just aren't ready for peace yet. Maybe we have to just sit down for a while and rest before we can fully understand what people are saying from all sides. Maybe if we listened hard enough, we would understand the answer before we needed to ask the question.//  
  
"So you mean that we just need to rest before we go to war again?" he asked ignoring the riddle that she had made for him.  
  
// No. Maybe, we just need to be patient and wait until some one asks us a question, and truly think about the answer. Maybe then, we can see from all sides the way man's mind works. You never truly know man by just knowing yourself.//  
  
"But what purpose is there for a warrior when he is no longer of use? What does he have to do to make the world happy? He gave his life for some one else's war, and now, he has no more purpose."  
  
//That is not true. No one ever stops fighting if they believe in what they do. If that warrior wants to still fight, why not fight to prevent wars instead of cause them? Why not be strong and fight them selves instead of giving up and dying?//  
  
"But the world has no need for warriors anymore. Most of them have disappeared. Like the lightning count? He is missing, and Treize died."  
  
She looked at him sadly, with no pity, only true sorrow for him. Only pain, and grief for what was hurting him.  
  
//It is true. Hero's live, and then they die. People hope, and then they give up. No one can live forever, anymore than a mortal can live without regret. Time rolls on and has no mercy for those discarded after the wars are over. People trained for the sole purpose of war, will have to live like a normal person. It is also true that they feel sadness, they feel pain, and hope, sorrow, and anger, hate, and love, but what distinguishes them from most, is that they regret what they were forced to do, and try to make up for it.//  
  
"Why do you know so much?" he asked with a touch of resentment in his voice.  
  
//Because, I have lived in a world where people beat others to make them perfect. I have lived while those, right next to me fell with un- healable wounds. I have watched as an adult drains the humanity from his own son. I have seen blood painted on my fingertips, and I have seen the double-sided knife that is hope.//  
  
She shivered, and hugged her over-large coat to herself.  
  
"Why do you sit here with me, while I ask you stupid questions about something neither of us knows anything about?" he asked disgruntled.  
  
She looked at him impishly, and smiled.  
  
// And I suppose you know NOTHING of war?//  
  
What? Had she guessed? Had someone told her? Did she even know?  
  
She scooted closer to him unconsciously to ward off the cold.  
  
"Why would you say that? I'm only 16 and I don--"  
  
She smiled again, and put her finger over his lips.  
  
// We should go in. It's getting cold, and we don't want you sick for Miss Rirena's party now do we?//  
  
He groaned and she smiled impishly again.  
  
// Oh? You don't want to go?//  
  
Heero was lucky that he was a fast learner, because she signed fast. It was hard to keep up, but he managed. He was the only pilot that hadn't been trained in this language as a child.  
  
She grinned, melting his insides.  
  
// Well, I'll just have to make sure you get home and don't run away from us now won't I?//  
  
Before he could answer, she wrapped her cool, soft hand, around his own warm, calloused ones, and pulled him toward the apartment.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Tenshi sat on a couch next to the other pilots. Miss Rirena was throwing this party, to signify the peace that she ruled over. Or at least, that was what she said. Tenshi had a sneaking suspicion that she was trying to show up the other royalty.  
  
Tenshi wore a light cotton dress, which looked like it belonged to those pictures of girls walking along the beach. It was made to fall strait up and down from the shoulders, and had plain embroidery on the top, and straps two inches thick, that held it up.  
  
Her hair fell down to her mid thigh, not put up as were the other ladies. She wore just her plain dress, and under garments, and brown leather slip off sandals. She did not approve of dressing like a queen, with gunk on her face, and her hair tied up like an animal, that was told to sit for treats. The sandals were comfortable, as was the dress. She did not care for luxury, and thought that the other girls looked quite silly.  
  
Poor Heero, and the rest were stuck wearing tuxedos.  
  
Quatre, ever shy, had sat next to her all evening, trying to keep up a dialogue, so that no one would bother him, while Wufei stood in a corner, probably biting anyone who came too near. Everyone already knew it was a waste of breath to try and converse with Trowa, or Heero, and Duo was eating too fast to talk.  
  
The worst part of the party, was how Miss Rirena kept on dragging Heero off to meet this person or that one, and clutching his arm like a lifeline. It was totally sickening.  
  
She finally got fed up with the princess, and decided to play a little joke.  
  
Rirena was trying to drag Heero off somewhere else, when Tenshi grabbed his other arm, and expertly guided him over to the couch.  
  
//Why are you hanging out with that pacifist monkey?//  
  
Heero had to bite his lip hard to keep from cackling. Quatre hid a smile with his hand, while Wufei joined Duo on the ground laughing hysterically. Trowa was over in a corner barking with laughter.  
  
She cocked her head to one side.  
  
//Well, she is.//  
  
"Yeah…*snort* but…*gasp* no one's ever called her that to her face!!!!!!…*cackle*  
  
"What are you doing with MY Heero?" asked Rirena's shrill voice.  
  
Tenshi just blinked.  
  
"YOUR Heero…I don't see your name on him.//  
  
Rirena turned a few shades darker, and even Duo stopped laughing. She did not look sane at the moment you see.  
  
"Of course Heero's mine. He loves me. Don't you Heero?"  
  
Heero muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'NO!" before Quatre elbowed him in the gut.  
  
Tenshi glared at Rirena, and turned around. She stalked out of the room, and to the car. The gundam pilots followed her wordlessly, and Rirena stared disbelievingly at them.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
She sat on a rock, a boulder really, in the middle of the field. The apartment was visible to the left of her lookout spot, and the sun was right in front of her. She had her legs drawn up, so that her chin could rest on her knees. She was dying. Even now, in this peaceful place, with the silence singing in her ears, she could feel her body destructing. The power that she had possessed as an angel had not gone away when she became human. The power, the magic, was slowly eating her body, corroding her organs. There was no way to stop it, other than to fulfill her task. That was something she would never do.  
  
It had hurt when Heero hadn't fought Rirena, hadn't hurt her for treating him like a dog. She had lost her temper with the mortal girl. The boys agreed with her views on the spoiled princess, and had been looking for an excuse to leave anyway, but she still felt responsible for their glum moods.  
  
She sighed and hugged her knees tighter. What to do, what to do, what to do? She couldn't follow through with her task. No, she thought smiling indulgently; She wouldn't follow through with her task.  
  
She didn't even hear the person creeping up behind her, until two hands went over her eyes.  
  
She jumped and would have squeaked, but needless to say she couldn't.  
  
"Guess who." Said a familiar voice.  
  
She reached up and lifted his hands off her eyes.  
  
//Hello Heero.//  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked in monotone.  
  
She smiled impishly, one of her favorite expressions it seemed.  
  
//No one else talks in a monotone.//  
  
"Except Trowa."  
  
//When he speaks.//  
  
"True."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, until Tenshi turned to him, her eyes serious.  
  
//Heero? Why did you come? We both know you didn't come to watch the sunset.//  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Tenshi stared and shook her head.  
  
//Enjoy the sunset then. Good night.// she said standing up.  
  
She knelt down again to kiss him on the fore head, then stood up, turned, and started walking away.  
  
A hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the ground with a 'Whack'.  
  
She mock death glared perfect soldier boy, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
She was about to rebuke him when she got the surprise of her life.  
  
AN I think I'll end it here. What do you think? *Dodges rotten fruit* (sulky look) OK OK…you coulda just said no.  
  
She felt warm lips over her own. Her eyes widened.  
  
An HAPPY?!?!?!?!??!?!? *muttering* meanines.  
  
Cliffie, cliffie, one more time people.  
  
Reviews=Happy Musume  
  
Happy Musume= no-one-having-to-find-you-dead-with-your-wrists-slit, and faster updates.  
  
That is a good thing. 


End file.
